Hogwarts students should stick together
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Hogwart students should be friends. A mix between 'Oklahoma' and 'Harry Potter.'


Hogwarts students should stick together

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Oklahoma, or 'Farmer and the Cowman.'

A/N: I got bored. I read an Oklahoma style Harry Potter fanfiction.

Cast:

Aunt Eller-Hermione

Carnes-Malfoy

Ado Annie-Hannah Abott

Curly-Harry

Will-Anthony Goldstein

Cowboy and cow girls-Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

Farmers-Hufflepuff (sorry) and Slytherin

At the Yule Ball, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are on one side of the room. The Hufflepuff and Slytherins are on the other side. Malfoy stood up on a table and whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention.

Malfoy: (singing)

Oh the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws should be friends. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins should be friends. One student likes to hang around. The other like to snarl and growl but that's no reason why they can't be friends. Hogwarts students shoul stick together. Hogwart student should all be pals. Ravenclaws dance with the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors dance with the Slytherins.

(Everyone stared at Malfoy but decide to go along with it)

All:

Hogwarts student should stick together. Hogwart students should all be pals. Ravenclaws dance with the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors dance with the Slytherins.

Malfoy:

I'd like to say a word for the Slytherins.

Neville:

You would.

Malfoy:

And also for the Hufflepuffs.

They come right out and make some changes.

Anthony:

They come right out and built a lot of dungeons. (sarcastically) Whoo!

Harry:

And built them on our Quiddicth Fields too.

Michael: (Refering to Hufflepuffs and Slytherins)

Why don't those very Anti-social snakes and huffles go back to their dungeons where they belong?

Justin:

We've got as much right here as any Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

Malfoy: (spoken)

Guys, shut up.

(singing)

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are just as good. No matter what the Ravens think. You seldom see any of us shed a tear.

Harry: Unless you're drinking tons of butterbeer.

(The girls frown and glare at the guys)

Malfoy:

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs should be friends. The Gryffindors and Slytherins should be friends. The Gryffs and Ravens like to fly. The Huffles and Snakes are a little too shy. But that's no reason why they can't be friends.

All:

Hogwarts student should stick together. Hogwart students should all be pals. Ravenclaws dance with the Hufflepuff. Gryffindors dance with the Slytherins.

Hermione: (Gets up on the table next to Malfoy, singing)

I'd like to say a word for the Gryffs.

Justin:

You would.

Hermione:

The path they go is difficult and challenging.

And the Ravenclaws.

They like to ride on Hippogriffs with a cause.

Hannah:

I sure am feeling sorry for the Hippogriff.

(The Hufflepuff and Slytherin laugh while the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw talked amongst themselves. Hermione glared at everyone before deciding to continue)

Hermione:

Gryffindors and Hufflepuff should be friendly.

As should the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin.

Don't treat them like a lice.

You should treat them nice.

Malfoy:

Be sure to lock up your girls and treats.

Cedric:

Who wants a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw girl anyways?

(Cho slaps Cedric's arm)

Padma:

Notice you're dating one so you can satisfy your sweet tooth.

Micael: (to Cedric)

Hey you can't talk about our girls like that!

Goyle:

He can say whatever he want.

(Punches Goyle)

(All of the guys start to fight. The girls back away. Hermione starts pulling guys apart.)

Girls:

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff should be friends. The Gryffindor and Slytherin should be friends

(Hermione pulls out her wand. She aims towards the ceiling and a fire cracker comes out with a loud 'CRACK!' the guys stop to see who got hexed)

Hermione: (glaring at the guys)

There aint no one gonna slug out anything!

This is a celebration!

(stalks over to Malfoy and points her wand at him)

Sing it Draco!

(Conducting with her wand)

Dum diddy um tum tum

Malfoy: (in a scared tone)

The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff should be friends.

Hermione:

Good but louder.

(points her wand at a group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherin)

Sing!

Malfoy, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins:

(A few people huddle together)

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin should be friends.

Hermione: (points her wand at some more students)

Sing! Sing! Come on now.

All:

The Gryffs and Ravens like to fly. The Huffles and Snakes are a little too shy. But that's no reason why they can't be friends.

Harry: And when this school is together.

And joins Beauxbatons and Durmstrange.

The Pure bloods, Half bloods, and Muggle borns.

Will all behave and act like family.

Hermione:

I'd like to teach you all a little saying.

And memorize the words just like a spell.

I say everyone is different.

But we're have so much in just as well.

(Everyone cheers and chooses a partner from a different house to dance with)

All:

I say everyone is different.

But we have so much in common just as well.

(Start to dance)

Hogwarts students should stick together. Hogwarts students should all be pals.

Ravenclaws dance with the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindors dance with the Slytherins.

I hope you enjoyed this! This is dedicated to my friend, Megan, and to all Harry Potter and Oklahoma fans.


End file.
